1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a refinement in the art of electronic switching of multiple electromagnetic carrier information channels, including digital or other selection modes. More specifically, this device allows selection of a single electromagnetic information channel from an available plurality of channels each carrying serial data, these channels being in the radio frequency domain from approximately 1 KHz to 40 GHz.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, two methods have been utilized to provide selection or switching of a plurality of channels in the microwave frequency range, such that one channel is allowed to pass, and all other channels are blocked: the first is the use of PIN diodes, and the second is the use of comparator logic circuits as bias voltage generators to bias semiconductor switching devices, such as transistors.
Both of these methods have attendant disadvantages commonly known to those skilled in the art, which disadvantages are abated or eliminated by the subject invention.